poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Defeating the Tri/Rescuing Robin, Frodo and MetalBeard (CTaRAOLD)
They saw X-PO damaged, lying on the Ground. Wyldstyle: '''X-PO! '''Emmet: You okay? Gandalf: What have they done to you? X-PO: I guess not everyone love my carefree approach toward protecting the universe. Sorry, I couldn't save your- But I programmed the gateway. You must stop the Tri. I think this is the end for me guys. Batman, Ryan... Or... Ansem... try not to blame yourself. I cannot-- Wyldstyle: '''No! '''Gandalf: What do we do?! Batman: We save our worlds. And get our friends back. Wyldstyle: Yeah! And then we kick Vortech's butt! Crash: '''I am so ready to kick his Butt! They jumped into the Portal. Then they are in the Octan Tower '''Batman: '''This isn't Gothem. '''Gandalf: '''Nor is it Middle-Earth. Useless they've redecorated '''Crash: '''So, where are we exactly? '''Wyldstyle: '''It's the Octan Tower. Except Gravity's all wrong. '''Bad Cop: That's where Lord Business is. Ryan: '''You're right. This is the Octan Tower that Emmet sacrifice himself. '''Emmet: Yup. I did that to save the Masterbuilders. Benny the Spaceman: Gravity's all wrong?! I think I would've noticed something like that! Then a Portal just sucked Benny up Benny the Spaceman: '''Whoa! '''Cody: '''Oh No! Benny! '''Ryan: '''Don't worry, Cody. He'll be fine. Matau: (in Sheen's voice) Oh, gee. You think! 'Bertram: '(in Carl's voice) What is your first clue? '''Wyldstyle: As I was saying... We should be falling towards that..(points to the Vortex called the Infinite Abyss of Nothingness) I mean I'm glad we're not. R'yan: '''We have to save our Friends. '''Batman:' The Tri's already altering this dimension. Come on. Then tri appeared The Tri: '''We control the Elements. We control all the Gateways. '''Wyldstyle: '''It's triggered a Keystone? What other powers has Vortech given it? Then '''Gandalf: '''This hybird has powers similar to those we have acquired. It is very Dangerous. '''Wyldstyle: '''I wonder how President Business feels about this. I hope he's upset! '''Bad Cop: I think he'll be Angry. C'ody: '''How long can we save our Friends? '''Ryan: '''Be Patient, brother. '''The Tri:' As you can see nothing can stop us. Lord Vortech's one, true dimension will be a reality. They got sucked into the Portal and they ended up in Middle Earth Gandalf: These Orc forges are below Isengard... I will not allow Middle-Earth to be destroyed! Homer: Right, Gandalf. I won't allow Springfield to suffer the same fate. Marge: '''You're right, Homer. '''Lisa: '''Everybody is counting on us. '''Bart: '''Mum. Keep Maggie safe. '''Marge: Ok, Bart. Owen Grady: '''Hope Jurrasic World is Alright? '''Cragger: I hope so, Owen. So is Chima. Owen Grady: May I ask- did Ingen cook you up in one of their labs? Cragger: (Groans) Ryan: '''Cragger, now's not the time for chit-chat. Now's the time to stop the Tri! '''Cody: How we suppose to get all the way to the tower where the Tri is? Owen: We'll make a ladder to go all the way to the Tower. Ryan: 'Maybe we should use the Bridge over there. He is going to walk the Bridge, but Jake stop him '''Jake: '(in Vinnie's voice) Wait! Then Jake checks it's safe to cross then saw a Chicken go pass 'Jake: '(in Vinnie's Voice) Okay, now you can go. And then they saw a Chicken climbing up on a ladder '''Cody: '''So... Can you go to the Bridge to the Tower? They saw the Bridge and then it got destroyed '''Bad Cop: Darn, darn, darn, Darny-darn! They are climbing up the Ladder and they saw the Tri The Tri: Sorry... no admission. Gandalf: Something lies within the Tower of Orthanc it wishes to remain hidden. The Tri: You shall not pass! Gandalf: It's one thing to deny entry but quite another to steal a man's words! They went to the Portal and they're in Gotham City and they saw their own Dimensions Sci-Ryan: Oh no! Crystal Prep! Odette: My home! Homer: '''Springfield! '''Laval: '''Chima! '''Emmet: '''Bricksburg! Then, the Tri came out of the Portal and started to Fight. '''The Tri: This is it! Your dimensions are becoming one. Lord Vortech will reign supreme. You are already too late. My work has been done. Gandalf: '''I shall banish you to the Fiery depths! '''Wyldstyle: Get ready! It's Fisticuffs Friday! They use their vehicles and hits the Tri Wyldstyle: '''Metalbeard? Come on Metalbeard I know you can hear me. We need your help! '''Laval: '''Dad! Come on, I know you're in there! They are using their Vehicles and they ram at the Tri '''Emmet: There's a hole! C'ody: '''Let's go inside! They go inside and saw Dorothy, Metalbeard '''Emmet: '''Metalbeard! Adagi'o: Dorothy! '''Gandalf: I would conclude that this is Metalbeard. Can we free them, somehow? They are using the Keystone and freed Metalbeard, Dorothy and Dorami Metalbeard: Aar! Ye did it! But, ye've gotta free the others - being trapped inside this thing is... Arr... Then a Portal just sucked Metalbeard and Dorothy X-PO: Automated recovery rift established. Please enter, and keep all arms, legs and wizard hats inside the rift at all times. Sonata: '''Keep them safe, X-PO! '''Thomas: '''Let's go save the Others! They get off the Tri '''The Tri: NOO!! I am only a fraction of Lord Vortech's power. He shall rule over everything. unset Shimmer: '''Now then, we have to save Frodo. They are headed inside the Tri again and saw Frodo, Lagravis and Claire '''Gandalf: Frodo! My lad, I found you, after so many hardships. Laval: Dad! Owen Grady: Claire! Bad Cop: Oh. It's the perfect cover. Finn: Let's use the Keystone. Jake: Good idea. They uses the Keystone and frees Frodo, Lagravis and Claire Claire: Thank you, Owen. (kisses Owen) Owen Grady: You're welcome, Claire. Lagravis: Thank you, my Son. Laval: Get into a rift to safety, Dad. Frodo, Claire and Lagravis got sucked into the Portal Batman: '''You're free you three. Free and Safe. They get off the Tri '''The Tri: Arr! You can't free them from my bonds! Ryan: Now to get Robin They ride inside the Tri and they see Robin Alvin: So he is Robin.